


A Winter Morning In

by bookworm213



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, BuckyNat Secret Santa, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: For glorytommy, who requested a fluffy, lazy morning for Buckynat secret santa!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Winter Morning In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glorytommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorytommy/gifts).



> First off, I'm sorry this is a little short!! Working has been kicking my ass lately, but I hope you enjoy it!!!

The first thing Natasha noticed when she opened her eyes is how everything was so bright.

She groaned, burying her head in her pillow in a attempt to escape the burning in her eyes. When she’d gone to bed, is had barely been snowing: a light dusting of flakes on the ground. But now, even a quick glance out the window revealed a thick coating of at least half a foot over everything, the light emanating from it enough to blind. 

Through the thick haze of sleep, Natasha remembered that today was supposed to be important, in some way. Some mission she and James were supposed to be briefed on . . .

James. Instinctively Natasha felt around for the warm, solid mass usually curled up next to her on the bed. Instead, her hands dug into empty sheets. Her eyes still closed, she frowned, grumbling a bit as she was finally forced to open her eyes fully.

Blinking several times to finally wipe the sleep and burning from her eyes, Natasha sat up and glanced over towards the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. 

9:30am. Weren’t they supposed to have that briefing at 8? Her mind still sluggish, Natasha found she really didn’t care. What she did care about was why her extremely warm and comfortable boyfriend was not currently snuggled up against her side. 

“James?” She called into the interior of the apartment. For a split second, she heard nothing, and then there were footsteps, along with the familiar thumping of a metal hand against the bedroom doorknob.

James was still in his PJ’s, his dark hair a rumpled, mussy mess. In his metal hand, be balanced a tray of pancakes, stacked high and spread thickly with butter and syrup. In the other arm, he held a wriggling, outraged Alpine, who gave an indignant yowl at being in such an undignified position. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, and James shrugged.” Alpine was trying to stick his paws in the syrup.”

Natasha laughed, a bright, high-pitched sound, and James grinned. He set Apline on the ground, the cat still making howls of outrage, and shifted the weight of the tray to both hands as he made his way to the bed. 

He just had time to put the try down on the nightstand before Natasha pulled him into a kiss, her mouth warm and wet against his. James made a noise against her mouth before returning the kiss eagerly, metal hand going down her hip and caressing her thigh, making Natasha gasp. 

When she pulled away, she said sulkily, “it’s cold in bed without you, Манекен. You shouldn’t have left me.”

James laughed. “Well in addition to doing my job as your heater, I also need to do my job as you chef, милый. I figured you might want these.” He reached for the platter again, bringing the golden brown pancakes and syrup to the forefront of Natasha’s mind. 

She grabbed a fork and cut a huge piece of pancake, shoving it into her mouth rather ungracefully, humming appreciatively at the perfect balance of fluffiness and syrup as she chewed. 

James stared at her as she ate, and Natasha knew what she was thinking: the deadliest spy and assassin in the world, the Black Widow, the name whispered in dark corners with no small amount of fear and awe, sitting in bed in her PJ’s, stuffing her face with pancakes. To be fair, she was also sitting next to the Winter Soldier, the second deadliest spy and assassin in the entire world, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his custom hourglass boxers that Natasha got him for Christmas as a joke, but have been worn constantly since. It was almost a laughable picture, the two of them like this, one that would surely cause jaws in some of the world’s most infamous terrorist organizations to drop.

Natasha wouldn’t change a thing. 

“What happened to the briefing?” Natasha finally asked once she’d finished off the pancakes, hurriedly gulping down the last heavenly sip of coffee.

“Snowstorm.” James indicated the window, the stuff still coming down thick and heavy over everything. “The roads are terrible. Fury finally took some pity on us and cancelled the meeting. It’s not an urgent mission anyway: just some arms dealers skulking around where they shouldn’t be. The storm will probably slow them down a few days too.”

Natasha hummed in agreement, before reaching for James’s torso and wrapping her arms around in. James made a strangled noise, somewhere between a laugh and a yelp, as Natasha practically pulled him on top of her, wrapping herself in hi body’s familiar heat.

“Well, if we don’t have to go in today, we may as well make the most of our snow day, right?” Natasha smirked as she trailed a hand down James’s thigh, making him let out a shuddering gasp. 

James took the opportunity to nip at her shoulder, making her squirm under his body. His laugh was low and deep, one of the most beautiful sounds Natasha had ever heard.

“I you insist, милый.”


End file.
